1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medicine and neurology. In particular, embodiments are directed to treatment of demyelinating disorders such as multiple sclerosis (MS) and other neurological disorders associated with demyelination.
2. Description of Related Art
MS is a common neurological disease affecting more than 1 million people worldwide. Its prevalence rate varies between races and geographical latitude, ranging from more than 100 per 100,000 in Northern and Central Europe to 50 per 100,000 in Southern Europe. MS is the most common cause of neurological disability in young and middle-aged adults. Disease onset is before the age of 30 in about 50% of patients, between the ages of 30 to 40 in 25% of the patients, and between the ages of 40 to 50 in the remaining 25% of patients. The female to male ratio is 2:1.
Neurological damage caused by MS can have a major physical, psychological, social and financial impact on the patients and on their families. The most common clinical symptoms of MS are paresis, paraesthesia, visual impairment, sexual, bowel, and urinary dysfunction, spasticity, and incoordination. Cognitive dysfunction occurs in 40 to 50% of patients. The extent of neurological deficit, rate of progression, and frequency of relapses are highly variable among affected individuals.
Existing therapies for MS are designed to reduce inflammation and thus reduce the degree of demyelination, and in some cases promoting remyelination. However, there remains a need for a therapy that not only curtails demyelination, but also significantly promotes myelination and reduces oxidative stress (OS). Such a therapy would be instrumental in treating neurodegenerative disorders such as MS, as well as cognitive decline from normative aging.